


【TSGK】对跖点 六

by OTFlower



Category: fankun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTFlower/pseuds/OTFlower
Summary: 第一章链接：http://itsme932.lofter.com/post/203faa61_1c5df82e7第二章链接：http://quanwangweiyifankunnuhai.lofter.com/post/200290c0_1c5e1211b第三章链接：http://niudinghua.lofter.com/post/1f964a93_1c5e298ff第四章链接:http://itsme932.lofter.com/post/203faa61_1c5f2c385第五章链接：http://quanwangweiyifankunnuhai.lofter.com/post/200290c0_1c5f55d73





	【TSGK】对跖点 六

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章链接：http://itsme932.lofter.com/post/203faa61_1c5df82e7
> 
>  
> 
> 第二章链接：http://quanwangweiyifankunnuhai.lofter.com/post/200290c0_1c5e1211b
> 
>  
> 
> 第三章链接：http://niudinghua.lofter.com/post/1f964a93_1c5e298ff
> 
>  
> 
> 第四章链接:http://itsme932.lofter.com/post/203faa61_1c5f2c385
> 
>  
> 
> 第五章链接：http://quanwangweiyifankunnuhai.lofter.com/post/200290c0_1c5f55d73

天色在不知不觉中暗下来，活动结束后经纪人感叹，时间也过的太快了，好几个重要的导演和制作人都没来得及引荐。

但蔡徐坤却觉得时间过的太慢，满心惦记着晚上的“交锋”。

尽管白天的事发生地诡异，很多点令他想不明白，但无可厚非的是，他确实被吴亦凡欺辱了。

他并非斤斤计较睚眦必报的人，但触及到尊严的部分，也的确忍无可忍。 之前是他没有防备，才在吴亦凡面前显得十分被动，若是做好准备正面硬碰硬，未必会输。

接近凌晨的时候，他如约站在了吴亦凡的房间门前。

不知道这位前辈葫芦里卖的什么药，但若是因为不确定就打退堂鼓，可不是他蔡徐坤的风格。

距离第一次敲门已经过了一段时间，屋内依然无人应合，他又敲了一次，吴亦凡总算姗姗来迟，为他开了一条门缝。

“哟。”他的语气中没有任何惊讶的成分，“没想到你真的来了。”

蔡徐坤还带着残妆，口红敷在唇上很不舒服，懒得开口讲话，抵开那条门缝自己走了进去，忽略掉吴亦凡饶有兴致打探的视线，自顾自在沙发坐下，没有一点要低头的意思，像只高傲的天鹅。

“道歉。”他一本正经地说道，“我觉得你白天的行为...非常过分，希望你能道歉。”

吴亦凡好像没当回事似的，坐在他身旁，倚着靠背，反问他要不要喝酒，还将酒送到他唇边。

蔡徐坤脸上闪过一丝恼怒，看来这人打算耍无赖不买账，自己呆在这里只会被继续戏弄。

“你不说，那我走了。”他将酒一口饮尽，刚要起身，吴亦凡拉住他的胳膊：“急什么？”

“你别碰我！” 蔡徐坤有些反应过度地甩开他，他那张以冷静为底，得体为纹的面具逐渐出现了裂痕，眼底的厌烦和不羁几乎就要隐藏不住。

“没想到，你这么在意我帮你撸出来这件事。”吴亦凡就这样肆无忌惮地将事实讲了出来，他眼神玩味，语言犀利而精准：“还是你在意的是，自己明明不愿意，却很爽的事实？”

“你住口。”蔡徐坤有些恼羞成怒的意味，他别开头：“如果你不打算道歉，那我留在这里也没什么意义...”

“谁说没意义了，你不应该再确认一下么？”吴亦凡已然贴了上来，声音低如耳语：“确认一下，你到底是因为不愿意，还是因为不够爽？”

过于贴近的距离，与充满荷尔蒙的气场，将蔡徐坤定在原地动惮不得，他极想反手甩他一耳光，却又有些食髓知味地回想起了在试衣间的体验...

他其实...也是有...爽到的吧...

不过几秒的犹豫，已经足够吴亦凡将他推倒在沙发上，炙热地呼吸与体温，顺着表皮传遍四肢百骸，饶是蔡徐坤这样的冷血动物，也不由地被感染，有些肢体发软。

“你...你干嘛！”他猛地推开对方，急匆匆地要走，意外地，吴亦凡并没有再上来拦他。蔡徐坤有些狐疑地回过头，吴亦凡似笑非笑地看着他。 “嗯？怎么不跑了？”

吴亦凡坐起身将衣服上的褶皱整平，好整以暇，假意思考道：“难不成，你大晚上巴巴地送上门来，其实就是想被我上？”

“你！”

蔡徐坤气极，一阵头晕目眩。

“不要动气，不要动气。” 吴亦凡缓慢地站起身，关切道：“你知道么，你一生气，药效就更快了啊。”

蔡徐坤还未反应过来， 腿一软已然落入了坚实的怀抱，他想要反抗，却觉得呼吸急促，发不出任何声音。

吴亦凡揽着他的腰，温柔地将他放在床上，随后拇指覆上那两瓣嫣红，有些粗暴地将带色的脂膏揉开，还原了唇原本的肉粉色，才满意的附身叼住，将人吻地满面通红，才不甚知足的放开：“唔，还是原本的味道比较令人满意。“

“你...你为什么...”蔡徐坤又急又怒，只觉得呼吸困难，说不出一句完整的话。

“他们都说，你很像以前的我诶。”吴亦凡故作无辜，“怎么，我想尝尝我自己，也有错么？”

话音刚落，蔡徐坤就被翻过身去，背部的拉链顺利划开，他像是一直化茧的蝶一般，被吴亦凡从外皮中剥离，赤裸，乖巧地伏在榻上，美好的身体线条如水一般，顺滑温柔。

“还是不一样的，我想，我的身体，恐怕没有这么软过呢。”吴亦凡冷静地抚摸着他的腰臀，刻意控制的力度偶尔也会失控，蔡徐坤咬着唇发出一声闷哼：“那就...放我走..”

“我有绑着你不让你走么？是你自己赖在这里，还摆出顺从的样子，勾引我呢。”

“...无耻！”

“是啊，你得把羞耻心抛掉，哥哥才能带你上天堂啊。”

这样的话刺激地蔡徐坤耳廓发红，他一点办法都没有，只得被动地接受着吴亦凡接下来的动作，集中精力去抑制自己喉头呼之欲出的呻吟，指甲紧紧压着掌心，想用疼痛换回些理智。

“唔...”他的身体与意志背道而驰，回应地过于主动，原本缓慢的前戏，被无法控制的身体本能演绎成了一场迫不及待的邀请。

“唔...你还真是，天赋异禀呢...”吴亦凡装作讶异的样子，实际上做的更加恶劣：“那我就再加两根指头吧。”

蔡徐坤羞愤欲绝，无论再怎么舒服，本质上都是一种刑罚，令他无法甘之如饴，最终服软：“你想...你想要什么...我都可以答应...请你，别再继续...”

“我想要什么？我什么都不想要诶。”吴亦凡将他翻过来，两腿分开：“我只是想请你来听听我的新DEMO，和人体的旋律....啧啧，我这样的好前辈，大概是不多了。”

蔡徐坤卯足力气抬手扇了他一巴掌，却因为药效，轻飘飘地，和挠痒痒没什么两样。

吴亦凡捉住那只手，像猫一样缓慢地舔着掌心，引得身下人一阵战栗。

“哎呀，你可别再抖了，这样我我可忍不到给你听完DEMO哦。”

他随手拿起床头柜上的遥控器，摁了播放键，trap风格的小样，还未加歌词，低沉地鼓点与贝斯音，配合电子钢琴与八尺的旋律，古典与现代，东方与西方，诡异却融合。

“你听了DEMO，要负责给我更多的灵感。”

吴亦凡说完这句话，毫不留情地进入了他。

蔡徐坤皱着眉，经历着这份痛苦兼欢愉的陌生体验，他的思绪仿佛抽离到高空，远远监视着这一切，看到男人的身体在自己上方耕耘起伏，煽情湿润的呻吟夹杂在trap的旋律之间，淫糜且旖旎。

“怎么样，有没有什么建议？”吴亦凡喘着气问道。

“啊....啊....” 他什么都不知道。

吴亦凡冷笑一声：“B*tch”

 

......

 

. 一阵颠簸，蔡徐坤猛地惊醒，路过的空乘留意到他异常的脸色，俯身问：“先生，您还好么？”

蔡徐坤有些迷茫，一时间不知道自己身处何处，他眨眨眼，半天才反应过来，是自己在做梦。

“请...请给我一杯冰水，谢谢。”

“好的。”空乘微微点头，蹲下帮他捡起什么东西：“您的杂志。”

蔡徐坤这才注意到这本从助理那儿随手抽来的杂志，封面上的标题清晰醒目。

“王不见王，顶流之路该何去何从？”

这篇文章他看了一半便睡着了，之后的梦境可谓是诡怪离奇，却令人印象深刻，甚至现在，他还记得梦中的那一段旋律。

蔡徐坤红着脸将记忆中的旋律简单记下，虽然梦境令人羞耻，可灵感不可放过。

 

“大哥，唔好意思唔好意思，delay咗你噶航班。”

有些熟悉的一句话将他从思考中唤醒，猛地抬头，与梦境中无比相似的一幕，突然再现。

 

地球两端的对跖点，相距20000千米。

 

这是你我之间——最初的距离。

 

END.


End file.
